


Last Two Minutes

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Filipino, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tagalog, feel free to point out errors
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alam ni Yukio na marami pang pwedeng mangyari sa "last two minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Two Minutes

Nakaupo si Yukio na nakaharap sa pamilya Kise, maliban sa isa. Kasi yung mas matandang ate, yung hawig na hawig ni Ryouta, ay may tatlong-buwang sanggol na pinapanatili si Ate sa bahay. Sa isip niya, pinasalamatan ni Yukio ang bata--maliban kay Tito, yung ate na yun ang pinakanakakatakot sa lahat.

Sa totoo lang ay wala naman siyang dapat ikaba; ito, wala ito kumpara sa pagkabahag ng kanyang buntot sa pagtangka niyang tanungin sa wakas si Ryouta. Pero inunahan siya nito, at si Ryouta ang nag-alok sa kanya ng tanong.

(Siyempre, umoo si Yukio.)

Bago sila umupo lahat sa sala, dinouble at triple check ni Yukio ang sarili sa salamin sa banyo. Mabango ang hininga niya, at wala siyang tinga. May kaunting pawis sa mukha niya pero hindi ito "magiging oily" dahil sa makeup ni Ryouta (oo, pumayag siya, pero bahagya lang). Si Ryouta din ang pumili ng kanyang kurbata at polo, ang huli gawa daw sa telang makakahinga ang balat niya at hindi siya bibigyan ng nakakahiyang basa ng pawis.

Muli niyang pinakalma ang sarili na nakaupo sa sofa, sa tabi ni Ryouta. _Umayos ka_ , babala ni Yukio sa sarili. _'Wag mo na sila paghintayin_.

Andun na sila. Sa kabila ng lahat ng pinagdaanan nila, ng paglalayo sa kanila ng kanilang mga trabaho at ng kanilang pag-uugali, siya at si Ryouta ay nandito. Magkasama. Pormalidad na lang 'to, sa totoo lang. Parang sa last two minutes ng isang laro--

Pero alam ni Yukio na marami pang pwedeng mangyari sa last two minutes. Natutunan niya ito mula sa masaklap na pagkakamali noong high school, at halos isang dekada ang itinagal bago niya napatawad ang sarili para dito.

Ang kanyang kamay na nakapatong sa kaliwang pata ay bahagyang umangat, umano'y papunta sa mukha niya para isampal sa kanya ang katinuan. Pero sinuot ni Ryouta ang kanang kamay sa ilalim nito, pinagsaklob ang kanilang mga daliri, at pumisil.

Hindi na kailangan ni Yukio na tumingin para malaman na may kasama itong ngiti mula kay Ryouta. Kaya, sinuklian niya na lang ang pisil at umupo ng tuwid.

Ngumiti siya sa pagharap kina Mr. at Mrs. Kise. "Hinihingi ko po ang kamay ng anak niyo."


End file.
